leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jax/@comment-38258081-20190313160548/@comment-32650653-20200118131846
For me Fleet of Footwork - with this Rune, Using Leap Strike allow you to also then slow your enemy target's movement speed Presence of Mind - Jax actually have a Mana Issue, but if you were an Insecure lazy-ass-on-hit-alpha, Triumph is much safe while taking Overheal is rude Tenacity - So you won't hassle building Mercury Treads unless taking Mercury Treads is a good bonus against AP CC Dealers Last Stand - Much Better and it goes well with your E ___ Slightly Magical Footwear/Future's Market Approach Velocity I chose Approach Velocity so currently, it can help out Jax to come and aid an ally or an Enemy strucked, Future's Market helps out Jax to build items and Fleet of Footwork being buffed to now also able to steal movement speed. It just grants Jax proper sustain, rather than being a braindead-I-must-build-guinsoo's-and-bloodrazo; I go with: ___ Skirmisher's Blade - Cinderhulk - Best Jungler Item for me because you deal enough On-hits you should take this rather than Bloodrazor and helps you farm faster Tiamat - Titanic Hydra if necessary - so you can deal more AD and have that handy Health Regen when not at a Jungle Camp since AP Jax is finally gone for goodsake Ninja Tabi - It would help you out to initiate Marksman and other on-hits before you can gap closer to enter Counter Strike stance because if you are gonna start with Counter Strike before a Leap Strike, they just would just evade you but if you Engage with Leap Strike first before Counter Strike, it would be a good decision to put up a thrill that make them think they may allow you to fight head on since Counter Strike for me is a good Ability you should only use when you are near 30% HP if necessary. Sheen ( So you won't feel bad not rushing Trinity Force) Wit's End so you can bypass Tank's Armor stats on-hit and stay in a fight without being greedy of having health at 100% Sterak's Gage - Taking this Item should be enough to deal tons of damage as you keep up in a fight late game, with its Bonus AD and Jax no longer able to be unnecessarily build Ability Power, You properly deal damage. Edit: Ofcourse once you have Sterak's Gage just keep up with your team so you can finish Trinity Force, always take Titanic Hydra after Wit's End because Tiamat just helps your Health Sustain when not in Farm while this Jax Gameplay Route of mine does not give you Life Steal, with Wit's End you won't even worry about building either likes of Ruined King, Ravenous Hydra or Bloodthirster. If you were going top, the same Item I've showned above also helps out but it would be like: Corrupting Potion Sheen Ninja Tabi Tiamat Wit's End Sterak's Gage before you can proceed to finish your Trinity Force then Titanic. You can also replace corrupting Potion with Reaver's Essence for a bonus Crit, more Damage, total of 40% CDR and a Mana Regen for each On-hit since Tri-force properly provides you that PHAGE passive Movement speed along with Fleet of Footwork, you can also rush Reaver's Essence instead and let your Sheen be not yet upgraded into Trinity Force if you would want that Leap Strike Scores.